The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background of the invention section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
A nail refers to a piece of hard metal having a sharp tip, and is used for fixing an object such as wood and an iron plate. The nail is hammered into an object by using a hammer, and recently, electric nail guns and gas nail guns emerge. The nail can make the object stable since it is hooked on the object by means of the deformation of the nail and a frictional force with the object. There are different shapes of nails because of different usages, and most commonly used nails are referred to as “wire nails”, and other commonly used nails are pins, pushpins or brads.
Nail tips of a part of nails available in the market are inclined faces, or a single nail pin is provided with a barb, or a single nail pin of a nail is provided with an inclined face and a barb; however, in an actual using process, merely the single inclined face or single barb structure has a poor connection firmness, is easily pulled out, and cannot effectively ensure connection security of two objects. Similar double-pin nails (stables) are also provided; however, the type of double-pin nails mainly depend on barbs on the two nail pins to implement securing of two connected objects and prevent from being pulled, and there is no securing manner using the two nail pins entering the connected objects and being staggered to secure the connection effect.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.